


I protect you because I don't care for you

by Momo_fics



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Denial of Feelings, M/M, Overprotective, Overprotective boyfriend, Worry, just admit.you love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo_fics/pseuds/Momo_fics
Summary: Masky can be a..bit overprotective
Relationships: Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticcy Toby/Masky (Creepypasta)
Kudos: 69





	I protect you because I don't care for you

**Author's Note:**

> At it again with denial from our boy masky.

Toby is...reckless, no really he is. Since he can hardly feel anything due to his nerves being 80% numb. He does things that will cause a broken limb or, a bruise will form on his body that'll last for weeks.

But he wouldn't notice unless he was seriously injured. This makes masky on edge damn near 24/7. He always sees toby come to him with a limp or a busted eye and the kid wouldn't even notice.

This of course leads masky to become over protective of toby. But he had to do it on the down low, he didn't want everyone in the house to know that he Pft, cared about toby.

Because he didn't! Of course, he has and never will care about toby. But it is his job to watch out for him, they are coworkers and roommates. Slender would have his neck if he let anything major happen to anyone in the house.

So there he was, following toby like a lost puppy, micromanaging everything he did.

"Careful, it's hot."

"I know, I see the steam…"

"Ok, ok, just making sure you know."

Toby sighs putting down the cup of coffee to play with his hatchet. Grazing his fingers across the blade, he pushed his fingers a little to hard down causing a little cut to form.

Masky immediately goes over taking a look at his hand. "Tsk, toby. What did I tell you about doing that?" He goes over to grab some band aids.

This leads Toby to dramatically sigh. "It's almost like I have two mothers...but this one is annoyingly overprotective."

"I'm not over protective, I just have to watch you."

"You don't have to watch me, I'm an adult, I can kinda take care of myself you know."

"You just slit your fingers open."

"It's a little cut, dude I'm fine I don't need some little band aid for this tiny cut." Toby lifts himself up from the couch heading to the door. 

"I'm going out, back in a few."

"Toby!" Masky yelled annoyed.

Toby turns around slowly with his eyes closed. "What…?" He asks quietly.

"Your jacket, it's like below 0 degrees out there."

Toby slowly lets out another sigh through his nose snatching his jacket putting it on. "I'll be back in a bit, don't. Follow. Me."

"Don't worry I have better things to do than follow you."

"Mmmhmm…'' Toby closes the door grateful he can get some time to himself. Masky stood there with his arms crossed tapping his foot, looking at the door.

He knew Toby was probably not warming up his body properly. Maybe he should...no, no, he can't. He can't follow toby babying him everywhere he goes.

He needs to distract himself with something, maybe he could cook something. They were stuck in this cabin after all for a job slender wanted them to do.

He'll make something to warm toby up when he gets back, not like he'd noticed his body was shaking needing warmth.

He'll make some soup with warm bread on the side, that'll Have to do with their little supplies.

________________________

It's been about an hour since Toby left, masky was already close to finishing dinner. Unfortunately this makes masky's thought get out of control.

Was he lost? No, couldn't be, toby has always been able to find his way back to base.

Was he hurt? Probably not, maskys has seen time and time again toby limping home with a busted leg or nearly blinded eye completely fine.

Did he get ambushed? No, no, nearly nobody comes to these woods, and if they did it's usually someone who's not a threat.

Masky's foot started to tap anxiously, he'll go look for him. Just to make sure, just to make sure. 

Masky left the cabin so focused on toby that he forgot his jacket and mask. It was only 20 minutes out in the freezing weather when it hits him.

His fingers were turning red and his nose was runny, his legs beginning to feel stiffens his eyes started to water. He leans against a tree starting to curse himself for recklessly going out without thinking.

Fortunately for masky, toby was on his way back and spotted masky leaning against the tree. He goes over to him with a look on his face that tells this isn't the first time this has happened.

"You went out looking for me didn't you?"

"..yea."

"And you left your jacket because you were so focused on finding me huh?"

Embarrassed, masky only nods.

Toby sighs grabbing masky by the arm taking him back to the cabin. He wanted to say something but it was too cold to think clearly, he just needed a little nap….

Toby looked down and the passed out masky thankful he has a decent amount of patience. He shakes his head laughing helping him get back to warmth.

_____________________

Masky wakes up to a blanket wrapped around him and toby sitting not too far from him eating soup.

"Oh you're awake, hey this soup is really good what you put in it?"

Masky forces himself up to sit properly on the couch letting out a groan. "Uh, peas and carrots."

Toby nods finishing the bowl and placing it on the table. "Ya really did it this time hu? You just couldn't relax and trust me for once."

"Sigh, toby I-"

"Ah, still talking." Toby looks over to masky laying down beside him. "I know, you worry about me, and I know I can be kinda reckless when it comes to my body now and then. But why do you have to be so overprotective all the time?"

"I'm not over-over protective I just...ok I'll admit maybe now and then i can be..i guess smothering. But you have to understand I'm just looking out for you."

"Masky, I'm 24, I can handle myself I don't need you to play mommy for me. I just wish you can see me as a partner and not a child."

"I don't see you as a child."

"Then why so protective? Are you scared of slender?"

"No."

"You're worried you wont find someone to replace me if something happens to me?"

"No!"

"...is it because you...care about me?" Toby looks up at masky waiting for a response.

Masky's face becomes slightly red as he looks away. "It's definitely not that."

Toby gasps as an mischievous little smile grew on his face. "I get it now, well I mean I've been knowing you cared for me but this is my first time seeing proof."

"I do not care about you, we are strictly co workers."

"Awww masky cares about me~" toby gives a hug to an annoyed masky who's trying to push him away.

"For the last time I don't care about you."

Toby pats his head like a puppy. "Such a tsundere haha!"

"I should have stayed here and locked you out in the cold."

Toby continues to laugh pinching masky's cheeks. "Aww,I love you too~"


End file.
